


The Good Witch

by asexualclassicist



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Asexual, Asexual Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Celtic Mythology & Folklore, Established Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Established Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Established Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Established Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone is Part of the Pack, F/F, F/M, Gaelic Language, Gay, Good Theo Raeken, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Not Canon Compliant, Original Character(s), POV Alternating, Pansexual, Polyamory, Queer Themes, Witch - Freeform, Witchcraft, afab character, brief misgendering, idek where this would fit in the timeline, kisses probably, new person in town, pagan witch, some time after Theo is back from hell
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualclassicist/pseuds/asexualclassicist
Summary: Avery Munro has just moved to Beacon Hills to open a book- (and backroom magic) shop. Sent by their coven back in Scotland, they are tasked with keeping an eye on the Nemeton here and track the movements of a particularly vicious Selkie in search of her hide.Little did they know that Beacon Hills is already well protected... by the True Alpha and his pack.Shenanigans ensue as the pack tries to navigate life around the good witch.[Updates Saturdays]
Relationships: Allison Argent/Isaac Lahey/Scott McCall, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken, Lydia Martin/Original Character(s), Malia Tate/Kira Yukimura, Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	1. Welcome to Beacon Hills

It was a warm Friday in autumn when new life arrived at the old bookshop of Beacon Hills.

Carrying the last box of books into the shop, Avery sighed happily. A new town, a new community, new people – they were looking forward to this. The shop was still a mess and so was the flat above it, all their clothes and books and the few groceries that they had bought on the way in, were all over the tiny apartment but Avery decided not to think about that yet. The shop was their main concern, their life, their livelihood and passion. A meowing made Avery chuckle and look down to their feet. A black cat was winding her way around their legs. 

"How are you today, Hecate?" Avery chuckled and picked her up. "This is our new home." They grinned. "Where's Ares?" Avery looked around the shop and found the blue tabby cat near the back, fighting a stray leaf. Avery laughed. 

"Come on Ares, I don't think you want to be down here when I'm cleaning." Ares left the leaf alone with a huff and followed Avery and Hecate up the stairs to the flat. The flat was small, a kitchen/living room space, one bedroom and a bathroom. Avery sighed as Ares and Hecate ran off, probably to lie on the unmade bed, but there was a smile on the young person’s lips before they turned, walking back down the stairs, where they stood in the middle of their new shop, hands on their hips. 

"Let's do this." They whispered to themself, plugged their phone into the speakers and blasted their music on full volume. Pulling their short hair back with a hairband, they discarded their loose flannel and started by dusting all the shelves and cupboards. It was going to be a long day. 

\- 

"Derek! Did you hear?" Stiles burst into the rebuilt Hale house, he was greeted by a growl from the living room, so he went there first. 

"Heard what, Stiles? I was trying to recover from last night." Stiles giggled as he threw himself down on the couch next to the grumpy wolf. A group of Hunters had decided to pay them another visit last night, and they had succeeded in warding them off – for now. They would most likely be back, and soon. 

"Aw, poor sour wolf." Stiles cooed, and Derek slapped his hand away when the human went to pet his head. 

"What did you want?" He growled, and Stiles immediately sobered up. 

"There's a witch in town." Derek's head snapped up and he stared at Stiles intently. The boy swallowed at the stare he was receiving but brushed it off. 

"A witch. In town? She moved in today – you know the little shop in the middle of town? Where old Mr Robin had his book shop? I saw her when I was buying groceries." 

"So, what did you see? Any demonic signs? Satanic marks? Books?" Derek fired the questions at Stiles, who was momentarily stunned because it was usually the other way around.

“I was getting there- Geez! Let a man finish!” Stiles threw his hands up in the air but continued anyway.

“I guess, except for the pentagram and crystal necklaces and the dyed hair- which is actually really cool to be fair, it’s like a dark green, so cool…” Stiles stopped his blabbering about the witch’s hair when he caught Derek’s stern look. “Anyway. So, I didn’t see anything overly threatening… thought we could check it out tomorrow or whenever?”

“Maybe we should try when she actually opens the shop? So, we don’t give ourselves away immediately?” Derek reasons and Stiles grumbles something under his breath.

“What was that?” Stiles sighed.

“Fine, whatever. We’ll go to the opening or whatever. Whatever.” Derek could tell the human was aching to go do something about the witch, but the wolf knew it would be best to wait.

“But what if she does something in the meantime? What if she…”

“Stiles. Calm down, I know witches tend to not wait for us, but if she bought the shop and is settling in there… Maybe she doesn’t know about our pack and the Nemeton, you know? It’s Friday, just calm down. I have beer in the fridge.” Derek wasn’t usually this calm. Stiles glanced at him but pushed up to grab the beers.

“Waiting until Monday it is.” He grumbled and was rewarded by a chuckle from Derek which brought a smile to Stiles’ face.

-

Sorting all the books, herbs, potions and crystals (and hiding the real witchy stuff in the back), left Avery tired when they finished on Sunday night. The flat was still kind of a mess, but all the clothes were in the cupboard, the bed was made, food in the fridge and toiletries in the bathroom.

“Hecate? Ares? I got you some goodies!” Immediately Avery heard the light patter of the cats’ paws on the wooden floors. The little house was old, the windows let in the mild autumn air and the floors were well-trodden. Avery loved the atmosphere, they could practically hear the stories the walls and floors could tell, of the people who lived there before. Their favourite thing about the flat was the one wooden beam in the wall of the kitchen where the past owner had etched their children’s heights into the old wood. It never failed to make them smile when they saw that little Luke was 4’3’’ tall when he was 13 or that Ben (who Avery assumed was Luke’s brother) was already 5’5’’ at the same age.

Ares scratching at their legs, reminded them of the cat food in their hands, they laughed and put it down on the ground. The cats meowed happily, and Avery felt a calmness wash over them that they hadn’t felt in a while.

“The shop’s opening tomorrow, my babies. Are you excited?” They spoke to the cats as they sat down next to where they were eating. They leaned her head against the wall and looked at their precious cats. They obviously did not care for the store opening but just talking to them, seeing them, helped Avery stay grounded, helped them move on and not feel like running again.

-

Monday morning came, and Avery got jittery when they walked downstairs into the shop. The shelves were stocked with books and Avery went over all the herbs, crystals and potions they were selling for normal maladies like headaches and stomach aches or sleep deprivation.

With another deep breath, Avery walked up to the door and swapped the closed sign for the open one. They had spent all of Saturday painting over the old bookstore sign outside so now it read “Hekate’s Books” with a few books painted scattered along the bottom of the sign and a full moon in the corner. The paint of the moon held a charm for the supernatural to emit peaceful vibes; Avery didn’t feel like being attacked as soon as they opened their doors to the town.

They hoisted the sign that would hopefully direct people to their shop outside and were greeted by a tall, lanky teenager and an equally tall, but dark, brooding werewolf.

“Oh – hi!” Avery grinned. “How can I help you?” The wolf grumbled something, and the teen elbowed him.

“Hi, we’re… I’m Stiles, this is Derek. We just – wanted to see what your shop was like and like…”

“Don’t cause trouble.” The wolf, Derek, growled.

“Derek! Shut up!” The boy, Stiles (what a strange name, Avery thought), elbowed the older wolf again and Avery laughed.

“I try not to. Why don’t you come in and look around?” Avery gestured toward her shop and saw the effect of her moon charm take effect on Derek when he looked at it. His eyes flashed a crystal blue and he looked at Avery with a strange expression. They only smiled and nodded at him.

-

Stiles had dragged Derek out of bed that morning because of the witch’s store opening. Derek didn’t even know how the boy had got into the house, but he followed him as he pulled him out of the house.

When they neared the store, they watched the witch drag out a massive sign that read “Welcome to Hekate’s Books – whether you need books, herbs, crystals, potions or just a cup of freshly brewed tea, you’re always welcome!” The sign had two cute cats painted sitting on a pile of books, with dried herbs and potion bottles around them. Derek thought it was tacky, but he followed Stiles who was babbling on about the things the witch could be here to do. The witch herself looked harmless enough. She was tall, about 5’9’’ Derek guessed, and her hair was indeed dyed a dark green colour. It reminded Derek of a meadow in the moonlight. Her neck was adorned by an abundance of different necklaces (Derek could spot multiple crystals, a pentagram and an Yggdrasil pendant) and she was wearing black clothes, with combat boots, a tartan shirt thrown over it all and – oh Derek stared at the name tag pinned to the shirt: it read “Avery they/them.” He flushed and hoped Stiles would also notice. The witch’s face was void of makeup and a pair of big, round glasses rested on their nose. He spotted some black markings peeking out from underneath their clothing but could not make out what they were.

The witch was startled by their sudden appearance but invited them in with a friendly smile after Stiles’ rambling. The moon on the sign above the shop, gave Derek a strange sensation of calm and peace and when he looked back at the witch, he felt his eyes flash blue for a second. He looked at them strangely, trying to figure out what they were up to, but the aura of serenity around them was almost overpowering.

The shop itself smelled of all kinds of different things and Derek’s wolf senses were overwhelmed.

“Oh gods! I’m sorry!” The witch exclaimed behind him and hurried to the left to pick up some random herb. “Here, let me just…” They didn’t finish the sentence but murmured something rubbing the leafy herb into a powder between their fingers and then blew it in Derek’s face.

“What the f- What was that?” He could hear Stiles shout at the witch, who stuttered shyly, and Derek opened his eyes after a few seconds to see Stiles about to actually punch the witch. He stopped the human, only to notice that the overwhelming scents of herbs, potions, old books and magic was gone.

“Stiles…” He simply muttered and raised a brow at the witch.

“You have very expressive eyebrows, Derek.” The witch mused and Stiles went to say something else, but Derek simply closed his hand over the boy’s mouth. “Sorry about that. I should’ve explained.” The witch laughed nervously. “That was dried rosemary. I find it is very cleansing and seeing as your wolf senses were overwhelmed by the smells in here, I thought…”

“How do you know he’s a wolf?” Stiles exclaimed, having wrestled himself free of Derek’s grip.

“I’m a witch, I can sense it.” They sassed and Stiles’ eyes grew wide. But as soon as the cocky attitude had appeared, they went back to gushing extensively. “Oh gods, I’ve not introduced myself. I am so sorry! How rude of me! My name is Avery, I use they/them pronouns and I just moved here. Nice to meet you, Stiles and Derek.” They grinned and dragged a hand through their hair nervously. Derek took note of the numerous tattoos that wound themselves up their arm as the sleeve of their shirt fell back.

“From where? Are you gonna stay long? What do you want from us?” Stiles’ tirade of questions was interrupted as the door to the shop opened. The witch – Avery – had no chance to answer before Derek’s nostrils flared and smelled a human enter.

“We should go.” Derek grumbled. “Tell the others.” Stiles nodded curtly and they left the witch with their new customer. Derek could feel their gaze on him until the door had fallen shut behind him and he shivered. Life for their pack had just got more interesting.


	2. Pack Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pack plans what to do about this new witch in town.

Derek was frowning. The other supernatural creatures and couple of humans in the room did not take note. Stiles was flailing, updating the pack in a very animated fashion of the new arrival in town. He scanned the room, a warm feeling of content briefly smoothing the harsh lines of his frown at the sight of the pack. Scott was attentively listening to Stiles, leaning forward where he was sitting on one of the sofas with Allison and Isaac. The latter of whom was sprawled across said sofa, hand playing with the hair at the back of Scott’s neck and legs thrown over Allison’s lap. The two were exchanging amused glances whenever Stiles’ voice rose in alarm or excitement.   
Across from Derek, on a loveseat, Liam had curled up on Theo’s lap. He never thought the man who had tried to rip them apart and kill their Alpha would ever be accepted into their pack. But the chimera had changed since Liam had pulled him from his own personal hell, and the two had grown closer ever since. Until about a month ago, when Derek had heard them fight in the kitchen of the Hale house only to come downstairs and find them making out on the floor. Since then, they’d become inseparable.   
Jackson and Ethan had stuck around for a while, but Derek knew they were about to go back to England. The two were sprawled on the floor, backs against the second sofa, Jackson’s arm around Ethan. Derek could see Jackson was happier now, less aggressive asshole, more content asshole.   
On the sofa above the two men, three women were tangled up together: Lydia, Malia and Kira were listening to Stiles attentively, occasionally Lydia interrupted to redirect Stiles from whatever tangent he’d stumbled upon. Derek’s eyes caught on the looks the werecoyote and kitsune exchanged, he felt like he could feel their attraction to each other like electricity in the air.   
Finally his eyes rested on the only other human in the room, Mason, and his boyfriend Corey, the only other chimera. Mason was sitting on Corey on the beanbag made for one. He was listening intently to Stiles who Derek realised was still talking. 

“- and then they just blew some kind of powder into Derek’s face! I’m still not convinced it wasn’t a curse.” Stiles’ dark amber eyes settled on Derek and he rolled his eyes. 

“She explained that. It was rosemary to help my nose filter out smells. It was actually very pleasant to not have to smell all those herbs and concoctions they had in the shop.” 

“But what if –” 

“No ‘what ifs’ Stiles. I am fine.” Derek growled for emphasis, but Stiles just rolled his eyes and let himself fall onto the two-seater next to Derek. Derek felt his body stiffen at the sudden heat of another body next to his. The acrid scent of nervous anxiety hit Derek’s nose with an intensity that confirmed, the witch had not cursed his nose. 

“Look, should we case the joint?” Scott spoke up. “The witch doesn’t know about our pack, right? We could just send a couple people in and see happens?” There were a few grumbles of agreement. Derek glanced at Stiles out of the corner of his eye; the younger boy was bouncing his leg as his whiskey eyes bounced from pack member to pack member.

“Okay… yeah I think that would be good.” Stiles spoke slowly, as if he had to test out how the words felt on his tongue before he could say them aloud. “Derek and I can’t go, she already knows us. Who wants to go?” Derek watched as Theo’s eyes grew wide and he pulled Liam closer to him, trapping the beta’s hands. Theo’s history with witches had been… interesting to say the least. The chimera had been cursed twice by now; once he had been unable to speak for a week and the second time, a witch had rendered him blind because he had seen her bathe in the faerie pool in the reserve. His unwillingness to actively seek out a witch, therefore, was entirely understandable. Liam managed to free his hands of Theo’s grip but merely lifted one to rub at Theo’s neck, mumbling something too low for the other wolves in the room to hear but the tension left Theo’s frame and he looked up at the younger boy in his lap with wide eyes filled with affection. 

“I’ll go.” Lydia’s soft voice rang through the tense silence. “They don’t know me, and I don’t particularly scream supernatural.” The strawberry-blonde shrugged. Stiles’ eyes zeroed in on the woman and Derek tensed. He knew of the younger boy’s crush on the banshee, and something inside of him reared its ugly head when the two interacted – which was stupid; they were both pack. He schooled his features as Stiles started giving Lydia the rundown on the location. 

“Alright. That’s it. We can’t do much more tonight.” Scott clapped his hands together for emphasis. “Lydia will head to the witch’s shop tomorrow and get a feel for the place and the witch. For now, movie night?” His mouth formed his charming lop-sided grin and the pack all smiled. Scott pushed up and reached for the remote control. Mason rose with a groan to head to the kitchen and get the popcorn ready – Corey followed closely. If it took a couple minutes longer for the popcorn to get back to the living room than it usually did, no one said anything. 

Again, Derek sighed contented, as he felt himself surrounded by happy, safe pack. Jackson and Ethan were talking in low rumbles, their faces mere centimetres apart. Theo and Liam were in a similar position. Malia and Kira were cuddling up to Lydia, as Derek heard Malia whisper that she would wait in the coffee shop across the road from the witch’s shop just in case Lydia needed back up; Kira agreed. Lydia rolled her eyes fondly. Derek knew the banshee could take care of herself, but he had to admit that he found himself more at rest knowing that someone was watching over what might happen. Allison, Isaac and Scott were fighting over which film they should watch, as Derek felt the soft brush of Stiles’ hand against his arm. His attention immediately caught on Stiles’ frantic heartbeat, and his nostrils were filled with the scent of his anxiety. 

“Do you think she’ll be okay?” Stiles’ voice was low, in the way he spoke when he did not want every wolf in the room to hear what he said. Derek felt a sting in his chest but turned to look at the human. 

“You know Lydia. She is more than capable of taking care of herself.” Stiles’ nose scrunched. 

“Yes, yes, I know that. But the witch. Did you really get like – good vibes from her?” Derek could never lie to this man. 

“Lydia will be fine. The witch seemed to have gone out of their way to ensure that the supernatural feel safe in their shop. I know we’ve had bad experiences with witches in the past but… I think this one might actually be different.” He raised the corners of his mouth in what he hoped was a reassuring smile, and it seemed to work, as he watched Stiles’ eyes widen, his shoulders relax and his scent lost the bitter edge anxiety infused it with. A small smile played around the human’s lips in return and Derek found his heart skipping a beat. He retreated quickly, steeling himself against this emotion he’d been feeling for the human for too long and he turned back towards the throuple on the sofa still arguing over films. 

“Let’s just watch Episode 4. That’s one we can all agree on.” His gruff voice rang out and silenced the argument. 

“Sourwolf with all the best ideas. Star Wars – put it on Scotty!” Stiles grinned at his friend who cocked his head slightly to the left before he turned back to the tv.   
Mason and Corey handed out multiple bowls of popcorn to each of the small groups of people before taking their seat on the beanbag once again. 

Derek relaxed as the familiar film started playing. 

Tomorrow may be tense again, as they found out more about this new witch in town, but for now, they all relaxed together and soaked in the glowing happiness of pack. 

(And if Derek adjusted the way he was sitting when Stiles started to nod off, well, they all pretended they did not notice.)


End file.
